Pan
Pan (パン) is a main character in the Dragon Ball manga including in the animes Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main character of the Dragon Ball series, Son Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Son Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Background Pan is the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and the granddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi as well as Mr. Satan and Videl's mother. She is also the great-granddaughter of Ox-King and Bardock. Pan is also good friends with Bulla and Trunks, the children of Vegeta and Bulma. Pan is introduced near the end of the Dragon Ball manga, and only appears in a few episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Her role is extended into the anime series Dragon Ball GT, which takes place several years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. She is the last member to "join" the Z Fighters, as she fights along side and supports the others against the enemies within Dragon Ball GT. She later has a grandson named Goku Jr. Personality During her first appearance toward the very end of Z, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behavior usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. She prefers to take control of a situation and take credibility for something she had little to no help in, such as collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls, like her maternal grandfather. In Super, as a baby, Pan was shown to be very playful and easily amused, smiling and laughing when Piccolo was making faces at her, whenever Gohan (in his Great Saiyaman disguise) and Mr. Satan are either play-fighting against one-another or chasing her around. Even as an infant, she took delight in fighting, which was seen when she playfully kicked Future Trunks, pulled on his hair, and tried to steal his sword. Gohan admits that he believes the reason behind Pan's brash behavior is because he gets soft with her and can't bring himself to discipline her, therefore she has been spoiled on by her family since birth. In GT, due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother, wishing to fight when she can rather than stand on the sidelines. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi and Goku has even pointed out Pan's similarities to her grandmother. In the animanga, Pan refers to Vegeta as "Uncle Vegeta", even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's in Dragon Ball GT, however their families are shown to have drifted apart by Age 889 as she and Bulma Leigh do not know each other. She is close friends with the children of the other Z Fighters and shares a unique bond with her grandfather Goku; in GT, despite her initial disgust with his child form, Pan still loves him and is constantly worried about him in midst of intense battles. In GT she is shown to find Poperu's gentle and ladylike personality attractive and cute, though becomes frustrated when she ends up scaring him off when she uses her strength to foil a bank robbery. In various video games, Pan is shown to be embarrassed by her parents super hero alter-egos Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 as she finds their posing and costumes to be uncool and embarrassing. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Pan is also shown to hate the dance like poses used to perform Five-Way Fusion and like Vegeta she hates having to pose to perform fusion even stating she does not want to perform Five-Way Fusion again after fusing with Kid Goku, Kid Goten, Kid Trunks, and Tekka to form an Ultra Fusion, though despite this she is seen smiling when performing Five-Way Fusion. She also dislikes the Para Para Brothers Para Para Boogie for the same reason as she finds it stupid and tacky. However despite this she uses the technique herself in the Xenoverse series and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, she is shown to be more interested in fusion and even asks the Future Warrior if they want to try fusing sometime while she is their instructor. Despite being only 1/4 Saiyan, Pan is somewhat more dedicated to her martial arts training, though this is likely due the influence of her family and growing up around some of Universe 7's most powerful martial artists. It may also be due to her status as the granddaughter of Mr. Satan as he wishes for her to carry on his martial arts legacy. However in GT, Pan herself is shown to reject the idea indicating that while she enjoys martial arts she has little interest in taking her maternal grandfather's place. However in Dragon Ball Online, she ends up becoming an instructor for the Pan Fighting Network after she is forced subdue a mod of angry customers who hated Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course after they storm Satan House which results in a big scandal, leading to the course being rebranded as Pan Fighting Network. However like her father and grandfather, she is shown to have no desire to publicly take on the role of Earth's hero and savior as an adult, as she chooses to conceal her identity wearing a Saiyaman-like costume while fighting the Frieza Force at age 41 after they invade in Age 820 following the death of her grandfather Mr. Satan, despite the fact she could have easily fought the Frieza Force without wearing such as costume (which she is known to dislike) as most of the Earth's population would have not been surprised if granddaughter of the late Mr. Satan where to defend the Earth from invading aliens as her superhuman abilities would be expected of someone related to Mr. Satan and the fact that it would have likely attracted more business for Pan Fighting Network, showing she has no interest in profiting off of her exploits or her status as Mr. Satan's granddaughter. However it should be noted that she tells the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 that when she grows up she's going to be like both of her grandpas and will get super famous saving the galaxy and everyone will love her for it, though this may be attributed to her being a teenager and presumably grew out of it as she got older (of course it could also be due to differences in the GT and Dragon Ball Online timelines). Despite being more dedicated to the martial arts and possessing great potential, in GT she is shown to have little interest in growing stronger or improving her strength through additional training as she is never shown trying to improve or grow stronger, though this may be due to growing up in peaceful times around more experienced and extremely powerful fighters like Goku and Vegeta, who's strength she often relies on when the Earth is under threat by powerful villains like Baby-Vegeta, Super 17, and the stronger Shadow Dragons like Nuova, Eis, Syn/Omega Shenron. However in Xenoverse 2, she demonstrates an interest in acquiring the Super Saiyan form, though it is implied that this is partially out of vanity due as she likes the form's golden blonde hair and rhetorically asking the Warrior if they think she would look good with blonde hair. She has also stated that her goal is to be strong like Grandpa Goku, so while she does wish to grow up to be a strong martial artist like him someday, she is in no hurry to surpass him as a child or teenager. Appearance As a child, Pan's short hairstyle resembles that of her mother, Videl. As a teenager, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi. She wears a red, belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray pants and finger-less gloves much like her mother wears in Dragon Ball Z. She wears a blue-school bag as well. However, one of her most prized possessions is her grandfather Goku's Turtle School uniform, given to her as a child. Abilities In the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Pan is able to defeat Natt of the Sigma Force and is strong enough in seemingly taking down General Rilldo with a single punch and after witnessing this, a shocked Trunks asks if Pan was stronger than him; before it was revealed General Rilldo was in fact suppressing himself and underestimated both her and the other Saiyans when Pan had attacked him the first time. As her second attempt on a now serious Rilldo, had barely even fazed the General. However, before both she and her grandfather were encased in metal by Meta-Rilldo's Metal Breath, Pan was able to dodge a swipe from the transformed General and even knock him away with a single kick. During the Super 17 Saga, Pan is able to take Android 20 by surprise and restrain him, with the Android also expressing shock in Pan being so strong for her age. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, Pan is able to easily overpower Haze Shenron and deal enough damage to force Oceanus Shenron out of her Princess Oto form with a Kamehameha. Like her mother, Pan's fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then using their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum. Since she has inherited Saiyan blood and possesses a high power level, Pan has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers. Flight The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z Fighters and many villains. Ki Blast A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. Kamehameha The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. Gill Missile One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. Maiden's Rage When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. Maiden's Burst An Exploding Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. Masenko An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. Reliable Friend Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Afterimage Strike A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Saiyan Soul A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Feint Shot Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. One of GT Pan's Super skills in Xenoverse Meteor Crash One Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. Rolling Hercule Punch Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably Mr. Satan passed down the technique to his granddaughter. Justice Rush A super skill used by Pan's mother Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's super skills in Xenoverse. When using the technique she mentions that she learned it from her mother. Justice Combination A Ultimate Skill Rush technique used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. Likely taught to her along with the Justice Rush by her mother. Dancing Parapara The signature hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which Pan fell victim to on Beehay, is one of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, while performing the dance she will regain stamina. Prepare to be Punished One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse, where while pointing her finger she shouts "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!", then powering up causing an increase in some of her stats, though she also becomes unable to switch lock-on. Kienzan One of Pan's attacks in Xenoverse (at least according to the sound files). She might have learned it from Goku. Taiyoken One of Pan's attacks in Xenoverse (at least according to the sound files). She might have learned it from Goku. Energy Wave Combo An energy barrage that allows Pan to fire 2 to 6 Ki Waves in succession. One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Charged Ki Wave A technique where Pan uses ki to regain stamina. One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Destructo-Disc One of Pan's attacks in Xenoverse (at least according to the sound files). She might have learned it from Goku. Fusion Dance In a Dragon Ball: Project Fusion scan, Pan is seen fusing with Videl. Villainous Mode Pan is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse during DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Revenge of the Tuffle". While using this power up her eyes glow red, and she gains a purple and black aura. Supervillain Mode Pan gains the Supervillain Mode state by shaving off some of her life in order to obtain greater power in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in Parallel Quest 92: ""Revenge of the Tuffle". While in this state her eyes glow pink, and she gains a dark black and white aura. Rage Saucer A technique where Pan uses rapid movement to deliver a darkness infused rush attack. If multiple enemies are present she can use rapid movement to deliver the rush attack on one opponent after another until the rush ends. Used by Supervillain Mode Pan in Xenoverse 2. Fusion In Dragon Ball Fusions, Pan can perform two different types of fusion. Five-Way Fusion In the main story of Dragon Ball Fusions, Pan learns how to perform Five-Way Fusion along with rest of Tekka's Team from the Ginyu Force. Unlike the rest of her Team, Pan dislikes the dance-like poses they have to perform in order to fuse into the Ultra Fusion. EX-Fusion In Dragon Ball Fusions, by using a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance Pan can perform EX-Fusion. Pan can perform EX-Fusion with Bulla to create Bulpan or with her mother Videl to create Pandel. Pandel Pandel is the EX-Fusion of Pan and Videl introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Pulla Pulla is the EX Fusion of Pan and Bulla introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Resurrection F arc Pan is born in Age 779, in the months following the fight with Beerus. Videl stays at home to take care of her. Gohan works as a science researcher and goes to conferences, while being a father to Pan and a husband to Videl. Mr. Satan is also a caring grandfather to Pan, spending much time with her, and wanting her to be his successor. It turns out that Gohan also wants Pan to be a martial artist. One day, Mr. Satan is visiting Gohan's house to see Pan. When Gohan gets home from a science conference, he changes into his Great Saiyaman persona, and spars with Mr. Satan while he holds Pan. This amuses Pan, but Chi-Chi scolds them. She wants her granddaughter Pan to grow up to be "lady-like". Later, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. Pan is later being babysat by Piccolo as her parents went shopping and she enjoyed the funny faces and peek-a-boo game he played with her until her parents show up and Videl holds her gently. Pan was then seen being comforted by her mother when she begins to cry but both of them were unaware that Frieza was destroying the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the even with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. After that, Gohan returned back to their home and promised to protect them both as Pan smiled to see her father once again. She later attends the feast with her mother thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 arc Pan is taken along with her mother to the Nameless Planet where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is being held. She is seen in the arms of her grandfather, Mr. Satan. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they eventually arrive on the planet. Pan is with her mother during the tournament and they watch the first match between Goku and Botamo. While Vegeta was beating around Cabba violently, Videl frantically covers Pan's eyes. Potaufeu arc While Gohan and Videl are away on business, Piccolo babysits Pan at their house. Soon after Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten take over when their house is destroyed, but Piccolo stays. That night, Pan is sitting on the rooftop with Goku and Piccolo. To pass the time, Pan playfully raises her hands in the sky and looks at the stars. Due to this, Goku apologizes to her saying that if he was feeling better, he would fly her into the sky. That morning, Pan crawls out of the house and ends up in the hands of Pilaf, Shu and Mai, who are outside of the house planning. They realize from overhearing Goku and Gohan's phone conversation that she is Gohan's daughter. Not wanting to be caught, the trio flee on their Pilaf Machine, but Mai reveals she had taken Pan with her. While Pilaf is panicking, Pan starts crying, then soils her pants, causing the Pilaf Machine to smell bad. Pilaf and the others fly high into the sky, and Pilaf accidentally hits a button, causing the Pilaf Machine to be destroyed. However Pilaf, Mai and Shu then realize they are being carried by Pan, who has powered-up and is floating in the sky. Pan realizes she can reach the stars, and begins flying around. Soon after Pan drops the trio in a random location, and flies back home. When Gohan and Videl arrived back, Pan cheerfully greets them at the door. However Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, who were frantically looking for Pan the entire time, are exhausted but tell Gohan and Videl that Pan must have crawled in the closet or under the bed overnight. While Gohan holds Pan, she reaches out for Goku, calling him "Gramps." Gohan then reveals he turned down his job offer to stay at home and take care of Videl and Pan. Future Trunks arc Gohan reunites with Future Trunks and decides to take him to meet his family. When he meets Pan, she squirts milk from her baby bottle at his face. She then proceeds to do the same to Gohan and Hercule, and then floats in the air. Gohan goes into his Great Saiyaman persona to get her down from there. Later, when Hercule asks Trunks to watch Pan while he helps Videl with her cooking, Pan playfully grabs him and then kicks him in the stomach. When Gohan returns from doing his report, Pan and Trunks are seen pulling on Trunks's sword in a tug-of-war like manner. Pan finally lets go when Gohan tells her to, and is next seen playing with sand while Gohan and Trunks are having a conversation. She is lastly seen when Trunks is about to bid farewell to Gohan, Videl, Hercule, and herself. She later ended up having her life threatened by Barry Kahn. Universe Survival arc Pan makes an appearance in this arc. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Kid Buu & Uub arc Born in Age 779 (Age 780 in the English Version only), Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of five (four in the English version). In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Though very young, she is well trained by Goku, as she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won (Due to Goten allowing her to win) as Trunks holds her hand up in victory (this was not an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena, the concept that the crowd was departing and Trunks being referee). Dragon Ball GT (Anime) The Black Star Dragon Ball arc After the end of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first seen in GT stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them. After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they did not give him Leena. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leena in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock, the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks, Pan and Goku jump in the ship and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts: the body and the whip, which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on Rudeeze, a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Baby arc After gathering all seven Black Star Dragon Balls, the trio returns to Earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Mr. Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying, asking "Grandpa, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. She is then seen on the tuffle planet, with all the other humans. Then when the earth is restored, she is seen asking Goku if he can turn into Super Saiyan 4, on Grandparents day at her school. Later Pan and the others have a BBQ. Super 17 arc During the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, Pan does well and makes it all the way to the semi finals. However, she withdraws from the tournament after fearing to take her grandfather Mr. Satan's place as his successor. Later, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. She notably fought the members of the Red Ribbon Army: Captain Yellow, General Blue, and Staff Officer Black. She and her grandfather Mr. Satan are attacked by General Rilldo when her father Gohan saves them. Soon, as the Z Fighters fight against Super 17, Pan attacks and captures Dr. Gero. With Giru's support, she obliges the doctor to call off Super 17 when he was about to finish Vegeta, but Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Pan is knocked out and Giru is damaged when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. After Goku defeats Super 17, Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. Shadow Dragon arc After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, and Naturon Shenron, with difficulties in each battle. In the battle against Naturon Shenron, Pan is absorbed by the Shadow Dragon, who uses Pan's power against Goku, putting Goku at a stalemate. Pan constantly begs Goku to finish off Naturon and forget about her, but Goku cannot destroy the monster in fear of losing Pan. Eventually, after tricking Naturon, Goku manages to free Pan and kill the Shadow Dragon once and for all. When the pair come across Nuova Shenron, Nuova easily knocks out Pan, but does not finish her off, instead wanting to fight fairly in favor with Goku. Later, Pan along with everyone on Earth and some from other planets across the universe give energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. Many years later, Pan as an elderly woman. During the World Tournament match between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., Pan meets a woman who resemble Bulma and who is Vegeta Jr.'s mother. Later, she sees Goku in the stands (grown up and without a tail). She leaves her seat so she can tries find in order talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd. In the English version, she says she must be seeing things again. But in the Japanese version, she says You came didn't You Grandpa. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 15 Seen as only an infant, Pan is shown sleeping in a carriage while being taken care of by Piccolo at Gohan's house until Videl returns home after shopping with Gohan. Dragon Ball GT TV Special At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. She has a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his great-great-grandfather, Goku. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his great-great grandfather, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital in the movie A Hero's Legacy, it sparks her grandson Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. Video Games Pan has appear in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout *Dragon Ball GT Transformation *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 Quotes *I'm gonna train too, Grandpa. I want to be big and strong like you, and save the world too!" *"I'm tired of everyone treating me like a little kid." *"Wait a sec. These look like the same clothes Grandpa was wearing before he went off with Shenron." *You think you can get rid of me that easily? This old gal's not ready to kick the back yet." Relationships 'Videl' 'Son Gohan' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Goku' 'Son Goten' 'the Ox King' 'Mr. Satan' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Master Roshi' 'Piccolo' 'Dende' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Majin Buu' 'Uub' 'Giru' 'Son Goku Jr.' 'Puck' 'Bulma Leigh' 'Baby' 'Dr. Gero' 'The Red Ribbon Army' 'The Shadow Dragons' Knownable Relatives *'Videl' (Mother) *'Son Gohan' (Father) *'Son Goten' (Uncle) *'Son Goku' (Paternal Grandfather) *'Chi-Chi' (Paternal Grandmother) *'the Ox King' (Paternal Great Grandfather) *'Chi-Chi's Mother' (Paternal Great Grandmother/dead) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted Great Great Grandfather/dead) *'Bardock' (Paternal Great Grandfather) *'Gine' (Paternal Grandmother/dead) *'Raditz' (Paternal Granduncle/dead) *'Mr. Satan' (Maternal Grandfather) *'Miguel' (Maternal Grandmother/dead) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Grandson) Trivia *Pan's name comes from the Japanese word, "pan", which means bread, continuing the food-based names of Gohan's family. *Pan is the first offspring of a Saiyan-Earthling hybrid (Gohan) and an Earthling (Videl) making her the first 1/4-Saiyan 3/4-Earthling. Additionally she is also the first female Saiyan-Earthling hybrid as she was born a year before Bra who was the first female 1/2-Saiyan 1/2-Earthling hybrid. Interestingly, her father Gohan was the first 1/2-Saiyan 1/2-Earthling and first male Saiyan-Earthling hybrid born, as well as the only Saiyan-Earthling hybrid to be born with a tail. *There is a major inconsistency regarding Pan's age between the original dub and the English version DVD : she is stated to be 5 in the Japanese version, while she is said to be 4 in the English version. Various guides state the GT series took place five years after the end of Z, making Pan 10 and later 11 at the end. However, the English version states it takes place ten years after, so Pan would be 14 and then 15 at the end of Dragon Ball GT. *In the original Japanese subtitled version of the English version DVD, Goku Jr. is said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would have been 104 when he was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact is that while Pan lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her great-grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean which ever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. *So far, Pan is the youngest character in Dragon Ball history to have the ability to fly. *In "Sorry About the Wait, Lord Beerus — Finally, Super Saiyan God is Born!", when the others learn of Videl's pregnancy, Chi-Chi plans to name Pan "Gomen" (which is both the puns on the Son boys "Go" and noodles "men"). However this was before Chi-Chi or anyone knew the child's gender and was just a suggestion to Gohan and Videl. *Pan appears with Goku, Trunks and Giru in a chapter of the Dr. Slump Returns manga. *In Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is a Saiyan while training under Pan she may ask them "If I trained really hard, do you think I could transform into a Super Saiyan, too? Wouldn't I look super cute with blonde hair? Look at that reaction! You totally want to see it!" This indicates she wishes to one day attain the form herself. *Ironically, in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, if Pan's Bandana is worn by Female Saiyans (which causes their hair style and color to match Pan's) and a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 transformation is used, the hair will turn golden blonde, despite Pan having yet to achieve the transformation herself. Interestingly, in the latest patch of Xenoverse 2, the hair on Pan's Bandana no longer turns blonde, instead simply glowing like other wigs. *It should be noted that Daizenshuu 7 and Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files both state that Pan and Bulla have the potential to attain the transformation if the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest dangers. The main reason why she and Bulla never did was Akira Toriyama that at the time couldn't figure out how to draw female Super Saiyans (this was before female Super Saiyans appeared in official Dragon Ball media such as video games as well the appearance of Caulifla and Kale in Dragon Ball Super) which is the main reason why Pan and Bulla lack Super Saiyan forms despite both possessing the potential to do so. However given the appearance of female Super Saiyans in other media and canon female Super Saiyans like Caulifla and Kale, it is possible that she may acquire the transformation at some point in the future. *In Future Trunks' Timeline, Pan does not exist due to the fact that her parents never met, her father Gohan was killed by Android, and her mother Videl died for unknown causes. Keep in mind that she may still be born in Shin Budokai 2's timeline, but it's unknown if Videl is alive just like her father is. Pan has many similarities with Uchiha Sarada from the Naruto franchise. *Both closely resemble their mothers. *Both tend to be reckless. *Both have dark hair and eyes like their fathers (though Pan's mother had dark hair and blue eyes) *Both are an only child. *Both are close to their parents. *Both don't want to follow in their father's footsteps. *Both don't want to be treated like a child. *Both are strong for their age. *Both have dark hair, and eyes like their fathers. (though Pan's mother had dark hair and blue eyes) *Both find one person to be annoying, but cares about him dearly. (For Pan : Goku. Whereas for Sarada : Boruto) *Both respect someone that has been with them for as long as they can remember. (For Pan : Goku. Whereas for Sarada : Naruto) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Minaguchi (DBZ, GT, Super), Shino Kakinuma (Dragon Ball Kai) *'English' : Susan Huber (DBZ), Elise Baughman (DBGT – Present), Kate Bristol (Young in DBGT Flashbacks), Jeannie Tirado (Baby) all information on Pan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Pan Gallery DragonballZ-Episode289 171.jpg|Pan has fly all over the world DragonballZ-Episode289 192.jpg|Pan came to the world tournament DragonballZ-Episode289 199.jpg|Pan asks Goku if she can hang out with him DragonballZ-Episode289 206.jpg|Pan about to win a prize DragonballZ-Episode289 210.jpg|Pan easily wins a prize DragonballZ-Episode289 213.jpg|Pan gives seeds to birds DragonballZ-Episode289 216.jpg|Pan shakes hands with a rabbit DragonballZ-Episode289 217.jpg|Pan eating lunch DragonballZ-Episode289 219.jpg|Pan gets ice cream DragonballZ-Episode289 258.jpg|Pan crys after a boy made her ice cream fall on the ground DragonballZ-Episode289 262.jpg|Pan gets to have Goku's ice cream instead DragonballZ-Episode289 263.jpg|Pan smiles at Goku DragonballZ-Episode289 278.jpg|Pan eating the ice cream cone DragonballZ-Episode289 313.jpg|Pan is happy to see grandpa Hercule DragonballZ-Episode289 319.jpg|Pan tells Grandpa Hercule that she is fighting in the tournament DragonballZ-Episode289 378.jpg|Pan with Buu DragonballZ-Episode290 26.jpg|Pan walking on her hands DragonballZ-Episode290 43.jpg|Pan about to cry again DragonballZ-Episode290 146.jpg|Pan fights her opponent DragonballZ-Episode290 171.jpg|Pan sticks her tongue out DragonballZ-Episode290 257.jpg|Pan jumps in the air DragonballZ-Episode290 259.jpg|Pan hits her opponent DragonballZ-Episode290 266.jpg|Pan kicks her opponent out of the ring DragonballZ-Episode290 278.jpg|Pan wins her match DragonballZ-Episode290 285.jpg|Pan is congratulated by Trunks DragonballZ-Episode290 290.jpg|Pan is congratulated by Goku DragonballZ-Episode291 6.jpg|Pan watching her grandpa fight DragonballZ-Episode291 314.jpg|Pan is worry about her grandpa DragonballZ-Episode291 649.jpg|Pan fights Goten 14382078460012_f.jpg|Pan is shock that her adult grandpa is now a little kid 1229380998225 f.jpg 1267275668149 f.jpg 14382098333335_f.jpg 14382092090129 f.jpg 14382812507059 f.jpg 1438279679362 f.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_31_Collapse_From_Within_1221480.jpg Baby_videl_GT.jpg DragonballGT-Episode039 400.jpg|Pan hugs Goku after baby is no longer a threat to Earth 14382794595718_f.jpg 14382107483527_f.jpg 14382819100204_f.jpg 14633370849385_f.jpg 14905825249329_f.jpg DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 254.jpg|A photo of Pan and her robot friend Giru with the Four Star Dragonball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 41.jpg|Pan as an adult DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 485.jpg|Pan tells Puck to fight with his bare hands and not with weapons DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 256.jpg|Pan shows her grandson an old photo DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 258.jpg|Pan tells her grandson about the seven magic Dragonballs DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 260.jpg|Pan angrily sees that her grandson ain't even listening to her story DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 42.jpg|Pan prays at a grave DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 52.jpg|Pan and her grandson pay their respects to her grandpa Goku DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 55.jpg|Pan is ready to train her grandson DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 68.jpg|Pan's reaction when her grandson can't jump to high DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 69.jpg|Pan decides to teach her grandson to walk on a big huge log, the same tactic that her own grandfather did at her grandson's age. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 88.jpg|Pan's reaction when her grandson can't walk on a log DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 93.jpg|Pan about to play catch with her grandson DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 105.jpg|Pan is annoy that her grandson can't even catch a ball. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 127.jpg|Pan gives her grandson a lecture story about her grandfather, who is her grandson's namesake DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 130.jpg|Pan's shock when her grandson tells her that he is hungry DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 132.jpg|Pan tells her grandson he only has her grandfathers love of food DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 182.jpg|Pan scolds her grandson for being carefree, and not defending himself in front of bullies DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 183.jpg|Pan suffers a heart attack due to being under too much stress with her grandson. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 187.jpg|Pan falls down after having a heart attack DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 189.jpg|Pan lays down motionless on the floor DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 192.jpg|Pan being shaken by her grandson DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 195.jpg|Pan inside of the hospital DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 197.jpg|Pan telling her grandson he is lacking true strength DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 200.jpg|Pan telling her grandson that she reminds him of her grandfather DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 206.jpg|Pan about to tell her grandson a key fact about himself DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 207.jpg|Pan tells her grandson she is the one that gave him her grandpa's name, Son Goku. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 211.jpg|Pan tells her grandson that he has too strong DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 213.jpg|Pan starts to feel more pain in her body DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1222.jpg|Pan is happy to see her grandson again. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1225.jpg|Pan is not that type of person to die so easily. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1239.jpg|Pan and Puck reunite with Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 321.jpg|Pan after everyone finds out that she is related to Goku and Mr. Satan. DragonballGT-Episode064 322.jpg|Puck smiling as the whole crowd knows that her grandson is named after Goku himself. DragonballGT-Episode064 325.jpg|Pan telling Puck that her whole family are heroes. DragonballGT-Episode064 344.jpg|Pan looking at Vegeta Jr. for the first time. DragonballGT-Episode064 335.jpg|Pan meets Bulma Leigh for the first time. DragonballGT-Episode064 337.jpg|Pan reminds Bulma that Goku Jr. is her grandson, and that she isn't his mother. DragonballGT-Episode064 346.jpg|Pan remarks that Bulma's work in the capsule corporation finally paid off. DragonballGT-Episode064 347.jpg|Pan cheering for her grandson after she met Bulma Leigh. DragonballGT-Episode064 421.jpg|Pan cheering for her grandson. DragonballGT-Episode064 422.jpg|Pan and the whole crowd cheering for Goku Jr. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0538.jpg|Pan watching the fight DragonballGT-Episode064 436.jpg|Pan see Goku as an adult for the first time in 100 years. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0541.jpg|Pan about to leave to find her grandpa DragonballGT-Episode064 446.jpg|Pan looking for Goku. DragonballGT-Episode064 448.jpg|"You came didn't you grandpa?" Category:Characters Category:Females